This invention relates to thickened compositions for paint and coating removal. More particularly, this invention relates to compositions containing alkylene carbonate or dialkyl carbonate or both, hydrogen peroxide, water and a polyvinyl pyrrolidone thickener.
Paint removing compositions are commonly used in industry, such as for stripping paint from airplane fuselages. Conventional paint remover compositions include methylene chloride, phenol, or caustic. Each of these materials, however, has inherent problems during use. While methylene chloride based compositions are very effective as paint removers, methylene chloride is a highly volatile material which is considered toxic. Similarly, phenol is highly toxic. Furthermore, caustic causes bums and attacks aluminum. Due to the deficiencies and disadvantages of conventional paint removing compositions, new paint removing compositions are highly desirable.
In addition, it is frequently desirable to use thickened paint removers. The thickened paint removers serve to allow application of the compositions to slanted surfaces, such as vertical surfaces. It follows that new, thickened paint removing compositions that meet the concerns above would be highly desirable.